My Prince A Pewdiecry fanfic
by PaleWhiteAngel
Summary: One day, Felix meets a misterious masked guy in a park. Unexpectedly, they both fall in love for each other at first sight. With the time they find out about their feelings, but Cry deny them, afraid of been hurt again. Will they End up together? Will they Beat the obstacle that are in their way?... (sorry i sucks at summarys, give it a try... )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting.

****~Pewds POV~

Today was my first day on school. I wasn´t that excited because this year was my last year in school and instead of graduate with my friends in Sweden, i will graduate with some random people that i don´t even know. One of my "defects" is that i don´t trust too much in people. Let´s say that i had problems with some people in sweden. The reason why my family and i suddenly decide to move here to America, Florida was because my dad get a job offer in a big company, and obviously without think it twice he agree... And here we are, in Florida, yay... ¬¬. Both, My mom and dad were so happy that they didn´t even ask me if i was ok with this decision. But i knew that this was important to my dad so i needed to adapt to the new weather, new people, everything.

I look at my myself one last time at the mirror before going to school, i could see the nervousness in my face. I have to admit that i was a little bit scare, after all my parents never changes me to another school when i was back in sweden, so i didn´t know how to handle this. I sigh and exited the bathroom, then going downstairs so i could eat breakfast. Both of my parents were sitting in the table eating and i noticed that my breakfast was already served in my plate and i sat on my spot.

"Oh, Good morning dear, Are you exiting about your first day on school?" My mom ask with such happyness and enthusiasm. Then she take a slice of the pancakes she made and take it to her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said. That´s all i said, I didn´t wanted to speak. My mom notice this and she starded to chew slower as if she was thiking on something.

"Felix, Can i take you to school just for today?" she ask.

"o-ok... I dont have problem with that..." I aswered. That was weird, the school wasn´t that far from the house even if you go walking. But i was ok that my mom take me to school.

We both finished before my dad and we said googbye to him. Then we head to her car and exited the garage. A minutes later i noticed that she wasn´t going to the school. when she turn off the car i noticed we were on a park near the school. We get out of the car and she star to walk deep in the park. I follow her and then we reach a gazer or balcony( A/N: I don´t know how to describe well... sorry).It was... beautiful, perfect. the view was stunning, you could see a little forest, and at the end a beach.

"Felix, I´m so sorry" she said with a sad face.

"Sorry about what, why are you sad?"

"About this, the change. We should have ask you if you feel comfortable with this, but we didn´t"

"Don´t worry, I will adapt with the time, so don´t make that face, please..." I said. I didn´t wanted to worry her. I love my mother, she allways knew how to make feel better when i am down. We keep talking for a while, but it was time that i head to school. So my mon decide to go back the while i go walking to the school. After she left, i decide to stay a little bit longer in the balcony. I couldn´t get tired of the sight.

Then i notice someone reach the balcony where i was and starded looking at the sight almost next to me. The only thing that caught my attention was his mask. I think it was a poker face?... I realized that i kept staring because he started to look at me too... We keep looking at each other for a moment. That brunnette hair, those thin-pink lips were !? what was i Thinking? I just saw him.

"So, you are?"I felt my heart skip a beat. His voice was so husky, so deep. I realized that i keep staring a him and answered.

"I-I am Felix. Call me pewds if you want, it´s a nickname... And you are?" He keep staring at me as if he was thinking on something.

"Call me Cry."

I stop staring and i look at my watch and see it was amost 7:00 a.m. "shit. i need to get going!"

"wait!" he shouted. "what time do you have?" he asked

"6:56, why?"

"damn, i need to get going too!" he ran and then i was left alone in the park. Well that was weird, but i wanted to know about him, i felt the need to. I wonder when i will be able to see him again...WAIT, WHAT? i just met him. God, what´s wrong with me?

"Oh shit, the school..." I remenbered. And then I left the park and start walking to the school. Still with this guy in my head. Cry. What Kind of name was that? Maybe it was his nickname. It´s not the time to think of someone you just met. I feel that today is going to be a good...

A/N: I hope you like it! If i see this is going good, I will keep updating. Sorry if there´s any wrong spelling or ortographic...


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again

Cry´s POV

After a while i stop runnig to catch my breath. Why did I felt nervous around him? I don´t even know him. Maybe the fact that he was so damn gorgeous. His dirty blonde hair was stunnig, his lips look so kissable, his eyes... Oh, don´t get me start with his eyes, those pure blue shinny eyes...

"WOO-WOOO-WHAT!?" I yelled to myself. What´s wrong with my mind? I don´t know the guy... and I won´t... That thought make me kind of sad. There were low posibilitys or chance to see the guy again; i think that his name was Felix, right?

Then it hit me, i am being late to my first day on school, great, and i was to meet my friends early so we can check our schedule together and see if we were on the same classes or not, lockers, that kind of stuff. After a few seconds i handle to keep running so i won´t be that late. For my lucky I was a pretty fast and resistant person. After a while of running i stopped at the entrance of the school. Good, the gates were open so I can still enter the school; I sneak in and then went down the main hall. But then, my friend, my lucky ended.

"Ryan Terry! Come here ritgh now!" That, my friend, was the principal. Principal Paul Homes...

"Shit," I murmured, I was so close. I started to walk closer and closer to the man."yes? Is someting wrong, sir?"

"Something wrong? Mr. Terry, you´re late." he pointed." Now, follow me"

God dammit. Maybe he is going to put me in detention, lovely. And the only reason why he knows my name it´s because I am the only one using a poker face mask to hide most of his face on school.

"Now wait here till i decided your penalty" I sighed. I didn´t have time for this. He left the reception to keep making his patrol. I sat there waiting and waiting, and waiting, and then...

My eyes widen, I though I wouldn´t saw him again. The principal came in with him, grabbing him from his right arm, obviously not to hard.

"And now sit there till I-"

"decided your penalty?" I interrupted him, crearly regretting my desicion. He gave me a death stare, and then Felix eyes meet mine- well my mask-. His eyes widen too, I think he was surprise to see me too, I guess. Then he started walking closer to me, I felt my heart beat faster and faster; Why did i Felt like this with him? He sat down in the chair next to were there for minutes but for me it felt like ages, I could clearly see that he was peeking an eye on me. That make me feel more and more uncomfortable.

"You´re C-cry, rigth?" he sound nervous.

"yeah, and you´re Felix?"I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"yeah, that´s me" he replied with a funny tone.

"you must be new, from where are you?

"I´m from Sweden"

"Whoah! That´s cool,man. How is it over there?"

"Pretty cold sometimes, well if you´re not used to it..."

"sound interesting, so-"

"OK boys, I have decided, you both will have detention for today. Just for an hour"

"Wait, WHAT!?, no!" I almost yelled. Practically jumping from my seat .I can´t be late at home, not with my mom´s condition. She has been pretty sick lately, what happen if something happens when I'm not there with her?

" I have made a desicion, have a nice day" And then he left. I felt how the angryness grow on my body. Something touch me shoulder, it was Felix hand.

"Jeez, calm down Cry, What´s wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it´s just that my mo-" I stopped, I didn´t wanted to tell him about my family, at least not now.

"it´s ok. You don´t need to tell me if you don´t to."

"Thanks, I appreciated it"

Then we head back to his locker after we get our schedule and the numbers of our lockers.

"umm, it was nice to meet you, Cry."

"Same with me, wait you have somethi-" as i lean closer and closer to his head, i fall down but he managed to cath me, pushing him against the locker. I look up and realized that our faces were too close, too dangerously close. I could practically feel his breath against mine. Then i decided to look down to his chest, feeling the warmness of his body against mine, my hands over his chest and then I see that I was kind of hugging he. I was going to push back but then he... he hugged me back. Litghly, but i cuold feel his arms wrapping my body. It felt like heaven. But the bell rang.

_God dammit!_

I push him as fast as I could without hurting him.

"W-well, I-I see you later!" I said and ran away, ran away from him. If it just has least for a little longer. It happend so fast.

A/N: I am enjoying writting this. Hell, I am! And I have always said that I didn´t like what I write but I´m enjoying it. If someone it´s reading this I hope you´re enjoying this too. Stay fresh, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I make this one longer just for you, readers. Enjoy!**

**~Pewd´s POV~**

I walked in the classroom and the teacher saw instantdly.

"Ohh!, I see we have a new student this year how unusual. Introduce to everyone in the class please..."

I walked and stand in front of the class. Just when I was going to start introducing me, I saw Cry who was at the back side of the class sitting on his desk. He was lost on his thoughs while looking at the window. I was staring at him to much so I start to introduce myself to the class.

"Well, my name´s Felix Kjellberg, I am 18 and I am from sweden."

At the moment I said my name, Cry looked at me so fast that I Thought he was going to jump from his sit, I almost laugh.

"Ok Mr. Kjellberg, your seat is... rigth next to Mr. Terry" a seat next to cry was empty, great more awkwardness. I walked and sat on my seat. The memories of what happend before run all over my head again, again and again. I feel how my cheeks heat up and I try to hide my face as innotable as i could. I-I hugged him, I could feel the warmness even through his jackect, his soft hands in my chest, it felt so right...

"Mr. Kjellberg, are you paying attention?" the teacher asked

"o-o-of course I am!"

"Then, Tell me what did I just say, please..."

"you said that, mmm... ah-"

"Of course you don´t know, you were just lost in your though like a teenager in love." she said with a playful and sarcartic tone. I felt the the embarrassmet travel my entire body; what a way to start the year. Your classmates laughing at you, and then saw cry chuckling at me.

He was going to pay for that.

**~Cry´s POV~**

After hear what the teacher said I couldn´t hold back my laugh for too much time so I cover my mouth with my left hand. That made my day.

"As I was saying, your course it´s going to have 3 tour along the year. The first one is going to be a campsite on the little forest beside the beach, close to the school. That´s all I can tell you for now about the tour."

No, anywhere but there. That place was the place where my brother, my brother died. I definitely wasn´t going to go to that tour, no sir.

The bell rang again and we were on our first recess.

"Hey!, Cry, long time no see!" Scott greet as he came in with my friends Red and Russ, getting closer to my desk.

"´Sup, scott."

"So, How was your morning?" Red asked

"Well not that good if you ask me, let´s say that I got detention"

"But, Why?" Russ asked

"Ahm, when i was coming here, I decided to stop at the the gazer that is at the end of the park near here and, well, let´s say that I get caught by what I see and then realized that I was getting late to school and when I try to sneak in the principal saw me and I think that you know what happend next."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. And how is your mother doing, does she feels better?" Scott asked

"Actually she is getting better, we are going to the doctor tomorrow to see her actual condition"

"That´s great!, rigth?"

"yeah, it is" I was worry about my mom. She has been really sick almost for a week, but recently she has been feeling better and better. I hope she is ok. I look at my right and see Felix lying with his face down cover by his arms.

I forgot that he was new, perhaps he doesn´t know anyone yet; should I introduce him to my friends?... Yeah, I think I should. But instead of calling him normally, I decided to do something different. This could be fun. I stand up from my desk and go to felix´s desk, then I stand behind him lean closer to his left ear and then whisper with a low voice:

"hey, buddy..."

"JÄVLA HELVETE!" He shouted. That was kind of the results I wanted, cool.

"Hey, hey, calm down!"

"Calm down?, you just fucking whisper on my ear, that scare the hell out of me!" He didn't sound that angry If you ask me.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry... I want you to meet my friends, Red, Russ and Scott."

"Hi," the three of them said in unison.

"Hello, I am Felix."

"so you already know each other?" scott asked

"ahm, kind of, yeah" Felix aswerd

The five of us keep talking until the first the first recess finish. I was a little sad that I didn't get in the same classroom that then but I still have Felix, as a friend of course. The rest of the day passed really fast and now we needed to go to detention. We get to the classroom and wait until the detention was over.

"So cry, tell me about your family" he asked

"w-well, I live with my mom. She's a lovely and comprehesive person. Very kind if you ask me"

"And what about your father?"

"He left us when I was five years old. Since then I haven't been in touch with him."

"oh, sorry for ask, I shouldn't have"

"I-It's ok, don't worry" I replied

We keep talking and talking, and realized we have a lot of things in common, especially video games. But my smile vanished when I remenber mom, she must be worry about me. If I just could get out here.

"pss, cry, let's get out of here" he said whispering.

"First, why are you whispering and second, are you CRAZY!? if the principal find out he can suspend us!"

"Ohh come on cry, don't be a pussy, we are not the only one in detention,pleaseeeee"

"NO" I said

"yes!"

"no!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"ok let's go" he said calmly

I can't believe that I just fall for that. We grab our stuff and sneak away to the door where was on the back side of the room without anyone realizing it. Everything was going according to plan and we were almost getting to the main hall where the exit was but before getting in there we start to here footsteps, it was the principal doing his patrol.

"pss pweds, what are we going to do now? 'genius'..."

Suddenly he grab my hand and blushed at the sudden contact while we enter in a very small room.

"pweds, what are you do-" he cover my mouth with his hand.

"shut up cry, otherwise he will hear us!" he murmur.

The seconds passed, then almost a minute. The room was so dark, after all the lights were off. Then it hit me, we were on the same position we were back in the morning, but this time I was against the wall. His rigth hand still holding my hand and his other hand sitll covering my mouth. I start panicking and getting nervous at the same time, what if something awkward happend again? I wouldn't know what to do next... I need to get out of here.

"P-pweds, i think we can go out now." he doesn't respond.

Instead, he intertwine his fingers with mine and put his forehead against mine-well, my mask-. I could feel it, I could feel his breath against mine. We were so close, this time there was nothing to distract us, anything to pull us apart, not even the bell. But... this is wrong, we can't. I can't handle another heartbreak. Not after what happend last year.

I pull him apart and exit the room, without looking behind. I need to get rid of these emotions that I am having and all of this happend in one day. This is happening so fast. If this keep going I don't know what I am going to do...


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings

**A/N: I know that i said that i was going to change both of cry´s and felix's names, BUT i change my mind-again-. I hope you are ok with that AND I apologize if write something that I shouldn't about cry or anythithing, also for my spelling because i know it sucks. So, that means they will call each other by their nicknames **

**That's all for now, Stay fresh!**

Pewds's POV

Why?. Why do I keep acting like a freak?, like... I don't know anymore. I don't know why do keep making things awkward, but things just keep happening, i mean, why do i lose control of myself? why, why, why...

Maybe I, kind of, like him. Right?

After what happend that day, Cry has been evading me sometimes when he gets the chance. I didn't like that, I need to apologize to him and fast. 3 weeks have passed and I was ready to finally apology to him again. The first thing that I did when I arrive to school was look for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. As my last hope I went to the rooftop and guess who I found...

"Hi cry" I greeted. He turn his head so he was now facing me. He look surprised, that means that he didn't expect me to find him here.

"Hi pewds". Now I was standing right next to him. We both remained in there looking at the sky for what it feels like forever but that didn't bother me at all, after all I was with him. I needed to control this feelings, this emotions. I didn't wanted to lose his friendship or lose him either.

"Look, cry, I am sorry for how weird I act the first day, I-" he put his index finger in my mouth interrupting what I was going to say.

"Pewds, friend, don't worry. I should be the one begging for an apology. I was the one acting like a child when nothing serious happended."

"S-so we are ok, right?"

"yep. As freinds?"

"As friends..."

Friends... With just hear that word I could feel my heart explouding and then sinking in the depths of sadness. I didn't wanted to be just 'friends'. But if to keep him by my side means to be stuck on the god damn frindzone, then fine. But I am not going to give up so easily, at least not yet.

Cry's POV

Things were normal now. Pewds and I are just friends, but the the though make me so uneasy. Like, do I really wanted to be just friends? Maybe I like him. _No!_.

Things are good as they are right now. But still. I needed to admit, I did miss him when we weren't together, I missed his touch... _No! _

Danmit it! Why am I so self-contradictory to myself!?

And even if really like him, I've just told him we were friends. I don't know how do I feel right now, I am confuse, really confuse. I need to think.

Today is friday and Pewds and were talking on the front yard on the school. School was already over but we didn't wanted to go home yet.

"Hey cry, the tour to the forest is going to be next weekend, are you going there?" pewds asked.

"I don't think so."

"w-why not!?, it could be exciting!" I could see the dissapointment in his eyes.

"Let's say I have bad memories from that place..." he looks concern, like if he have ask something that he shouldn't.

"But don't worry, You are not alone. I mean, you have Red, Scott and Russ."

"well yeah, I also met some guys while you were AVOIDIND me, ken and toby. They are nice. But..." Now he was facing me and looking straight into my eyes."It won't be the same without you."

I fell my cheeks heats. I blushed more and more- I don't even know if that's possible-. Thanks god I have my mask, otherwhise he would be able to literally 'read' my face. Suddenly he start to lean closer ans closer.

"Pewds, what are you" I whisper as he get closer and closer, and now I close my eyes while I feel his breath against mine.

But then... nothing happend.

"Okay, now you don't have anything on your hair." Pewds said as he moved off.

"Oh-oh, t-t-thanks." I stuttered.

We were in silence for a moment. This was awkward, I need to get out of here.

"O-okay, I think we should be going to our houses."

"You are right"

We both stand up and went to the entrance of the school.

"so, see you next week"

"see you"

He stroke my messy hair and walk away. I needed admit it, I like it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Camp part 1

**Cry's POV**

Today is friday. Today is the day that the first tour begin. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, after all I have bad memories from that place. With just remenber that day I start to have a headache. God, with just remenber him... And I wasn't thinking about my brother, I was thinking about my ex, Kevin. He was involved in the 'accident' that happend that day, and obviously I was still angry with him but sometimes, just sometimes, I found myself wondering about him, I mean, we were together for 3 fucking years. He was my first love and from the first time we saw each other we both felt a connection, like, I don't know. I have never been able to describe it but since the 'accident' I felt that the connection was broken.

After that I didn't wanted to have another relationship. I couldn't handle it, I was devastated, I would never forgive for what he did, never. I need to stop thinking about him, the past, everything. I though I get over it, I really wish I could, but the memories of the past haunts my mind every single night. But, since Pewdie's arrival I haven't think about it that much. Now that I think about him, he told he was going to the tour.

_It won't be the same without you..._

I blushed at the though. I should admit it, I like him. But nothing was going to happend, nothing. I look at the clock hanging from the wall on the living room.

7:30 a.m

I still have time if I decided to go, wait. Did I was really considering going there? really? REALLY!?. why do I feel the need to go? the bus depart at 8:00 a.m. Should I go? I hear movements from my mom's room, I stand up from the sofa and went to her room.

"Oh, Good morning, son." she said surprise."Why are you so early today?, I though you weren't going to the trip."

"I don't know, I just wake up earlier this morning. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"If you don't mind, thank you"

I head to the kitchen and make her some french toast. Sho LOVE french toast, more if I am the one making them. I finished them and put some honey on top of them. quickly I went to my mom's room and gave her the breakfast. I smiled as I saw the happiness on her face.

"Son, you are a dear. You know how I love your french toast, come here."

I lean closer to her and she give me a kiss on the cheek. I really love to see my mother happy, she has been always there for me, always.

"Dear, Could you please bring me some juice please?"

"Ok. Stay here."

"I won't move, silly." she said with a grin on her face as I exit the room.

I went to the the kitchen, open the fridge and pick up the juice then serve it on a glass. Before I went to the her room I look at the clock.

7:45 a.m

I bite my bottom lip, I wanted to see him. But I can't leave my mother yet, well she was a lot better than before but still. I head back to her room and gave her the juice.

"Thank you so much sweethaert." She take the glass of juice and take a sip. I sighed, I wanted to see him so bad but I think it was to late to go now.

"Go"she said

"what?" I replied confuse

"Go to the trip"

"What? no. I can't leave you. You haven't recover yet."

"Son, its your last year in school! you should go and have fun with your friends, you don't know when are going to see then again."

"But mom-"

"Go! I will be fine"

I stare at her shock but then smile and give her a hug.

"thank you, mom" I whisper in her ear.

"Your welcome" we separate and then look at each other."Now go otherwise you won't make it in time"

I exit her room and went to mine. I grab my bag and fill it with enough clothes and stuff I needed. Thank god that I already take a shower and brush my teeth, I just needed to change my pants for some jeans. After that I put my favourite converse and said bye to mom. Before I went out I look at the clock one last time.

7:50 a.m

I think I can make, just if I don't stop running, and my house wasn't that far from the school. I step out of my house and suddenly my eyes being hit by the sun. Shit, i almost forgot about my mask. I went back inside the house and run to my room.

"Son, Did you forget something?" I hear her yelled from her room.

"Just my mask"

"OK"

After almost a minute of searching I found my mask below my bed. How the hell does that get there? Oh, well. I don't have time to think about it. I exit the room and say bye to my mom, again. and then step out of the house. I sighed

Well, here goes nothing.

**Pewd's POV**

I waited and waited. I knew he wasn't coming but I have the feeling that I was going to see him, I just felt it. I kept looking at the horizon as if he was to appaer from the nowwhere. I look at my watch and saw it was 7:55 a.m. I sighed, he wasn't coming after all.

"Hey pewds, are you ok? you look kind of sad" toby asked

"me?, pff, I am ok."

"So, are you looking for someone?" ken asked

"uhm, n-no" I wasn't going to tell them that I was waiting for a guy, they will think that I am weird.

"If you say so" toby said.

"Ok everyone, get on the bus now. We are going to depart a little bit earlier" one of the teachers said. Everyone started to getting up on the buses. There were 2 buses one for our class and the other one for the other classroom. Red, Russ, Scott, toby and ken were on the other class. That means that I was tecnically alone. I have barely spoken to someone of my class because I was always with Cry. Everyone were already on the buses and I was the only one left, I took a step on the bus but I didn't step in, I sighed. For some reason I felt the necessity to look to the parking lot one last time and I did. And I couldn't belive what I saw...

I saw a masked man running full speed toward my direction. I widen my eyes and my mouth was mid-open.

"Wait!" he yelled.

I step out of the bus and star running toward him. I run and run Until I reach him, and immediately pull him into a hug. "You can after all!" I told him on his ear with a very excited tone. He tensed up a bit but then he relaxed and hugged me back. I was so happy to have in my arms that I hugged him a little bit more harder and he did the same.

I didn't wanted to this moment to end. But of course it didn't last for too long. We both heard the sound of the bus's horn and he quickly push me away.

"W-we should g-get going now..." he stuttered. We head back to the bus and step in. Some people were giving us weird looks and other were already sleeping. I didn't care about the looks, I was too happy to have Cry by my side. I felt cry tensed, maybe beacuse of the weirds looks that people were giving us. I grab his wrist and take both of us to our seats.

We both sat and stayed silence for a moment, it was pretty damn awkward. So I tried to break the silence."H-hey.."

"H-hey" Now he was facing me.

"What happend Cry, I though you weren't coming"

"Well, my mom insisted me come here. So here I am."

"Oh, Ok."

We didn't said anything else for the rest of the drive. The place where we were going to stay during during the weekend kind of near the school and you could barely see it from the gazer inside the park. But, the entrance to the forest was too god damn far from here, that was reason we where on the buses. After some minutes I stared to feel sleepy and then I inmerse in own world of dreams.

~~~~~DreamLand~~~~~

It was dark, I couldn't see anything, and I was alone. God, I hate to be alone in the dark. I thighten my rigth hand and I felt something circular. I search more and found a button and press it. It was a flashlight.

"thanks god". I stuttered to myself. I suddenly star shaking, Jesus, It's too cold in here. I star to look around for at something, someone! but found nothing. "HELLO!?, someone in here?" No answer. I heard the sound of waves?. Without realizing it, I was already following the sound. With every step the sound was louder and louder and in the end, I discover a beach. Then I notice someone sitting on the sand. I make a step forward but the person notice it and our gaze meet each other.

"Hey, buddy" the person said. I reconize that voice. I tried to look closer and my eyes widen, I was Cry! He stand up and I see that he was wearing nothing but a shirt and his boxers. He start walking toward me and I do the

"Dude, aren't you cold?" I asked him but he didn't respond. We were now stand in front of each other, he lean closer and embrace me putting his arms around my neck."Cry, what are yo-" I was cut off as his lips touch mine. I felt so good and I star kissing him back as I wrap my arms around his waist and press him against my body. The kiss stared to get more and more intense and I pull him apart to catch air and he did the same. Then I realized that I was shirtless, almost naked like cry but I was wearing jeans. Well, that explain why I felt so cold.

"Cry, I didn't know you felt that way, I-" He put his forefinger in my mouth, interrupting me.

"Goodbye, pewdie." He push me gently and star to walk toward the beach. What is he doing?

"Cry, what are you doing?" He didn't respond. He kept walking and now the water reached his knee, but that wasn't worrying me, from the afar I saw big wave coming to our direction. We needed to get out of here.

"Cry!, come here!" He didn't respond , again. I was going to run to his direction but I felt something grab my ankle, and I fell down. I tried to see what grab my ankle and it was, a hand made of sand!? I stared to kick the hand but it was useless. every time I tried to struggle, more hand stared to pop in front of my eyes. I looked at cry again and I saw that the water was almost covering his entire body.

"Cry!, come bac-" One of the hands cover my mouth. I saw the wave getting closer and closer. I struggle, I figth but it was pointless. Suddenly the hands were pushing me against the sand, harder and harder. Oh no, don't tell me that they were... my nightmares were getting true, I was being buried alive and I couldn't see cry anymore. Just when I though that this was going to get worse I heard the sound of the wave crash against the sand and then everything went black.

~~~~~End of the Dream~~~~~

I open my eyes almost jumping from my seat, gasping heavily. I look around and see that there was no one to be found, I was alone. I stand up and through the window, we were on a gas station with a store next to it. I step out of the bus and everyone were chatting with their friends, in groups. I rush to the store and look for the bathroom and lock myself in. I open the sink and wash my face.

That was pretty weird dream but that kiss, it felt too good. I wished that it actually happend in reality and not just in my dream. I sighed. I exit the bathroom and saw cry standing there like if he was waiting for something.

"hey buddy" he greeted. I blushed as I remenber the dream.

"H-h-hi cry"

"Are you ok?, you look agitated and a little bit pale. But your cheeks are pi-"

"I am ok! Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" he said while he take my wrist with his hand and I blushed.

"y-yeah" I respond triying to look away. what is going to happend if my impulses take my body again and something happend like in the first day? and if he freak out and he doesn't want to talk to me again? I would be like hell.

"Ok. So if you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." He released my wrist. I felt, sad. Like if I lost something, I missed his touch. Before he could enter the bathroom I stop him and turn him to face, then I hug him. "thanks for caring about me, cry" I whisper on his ear.

"your welcome, but pewds. I really need to use the bathroom rigth now"

"S-sorry" I push him away gently and said goodbye to him, and walk away.

For some reason I felt something bad was going to happend, something really bad, later or sooner. I dismissed the though. Nothing was going to happend, rigth?

A/N: I hope you like it and sorry if I don't updated frequently. I will try to updated at least one chapter per week. suggestion and reviews are appreciated as always. Stay fresh!(please don't judge me about my spelling, I know it sucks, I am still learning)


	6. Chapter 6: The Camp part 2

**A/N: okay, I just wanted you to know the location of this fanfiction that is Florida, Bonita Springs. I don't know the place, I haven't see the place, nothing; I just choose it, ok? ok :) I don't even live in the USA, I didn't grow up speaking english and I am still learning. I hope you are liking this so far, reviews and suggestion are appreciated( i need to know you are actually liking this).**

Ok, Stay Fluffy! ( is that even a word?)

* * *

Pewds's POV

After Cry went in the bathroom I exit the corridor where the bathrooms where and saw Toby and Ken eating food and chatting on a table near the till and decided to join them.

"Hey! Look who it is, the lovie-dovie guy!"(A/N: it just pop into my head and write it) Ken greeted As I get near the table.

"Lovie-dovie guy?" I said as I seat down next to him. Toby and Ken started to chuckle until they burst out in laughters."Okay, Can someone explain me what's so funny?" I said confused. Eventually they stop laughing and tried to catch their."So, I want to laugh too..."

"Man, I didn't know you were that on that 'side'." Toby said still chuckling but more calmly.

"that side?" I asked confused.

"you know, that 'side'." Ken replied

"I still don't get it" Ken lean closer to me and whisper on my ear.

"we didn't know you were in to men"

"WHAT!?" I scream and literally jump out of my seat. I could feel the people staring at me. I calm down and sat down again. "What are you two talking about!?" I whisper/yell at them.

"Oh, come on. You don't need hide it anymore, you have feelings for the guy." Ken said

"It's ok, we are not going to judge you" toby said patting my shoulder-by the way, he was sitting in front of me-. At this point I though it was pointless to lie to them, I like cry. And it was useless to deny my fellings for him at this point and they wouldn't believe if I try.

"Ok, I have a little crush on him, that's all."

"A little!?, it looks like if you love him" Toby said

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on, I just met weeks ago , almost a month"

"Yeah but, When it comes to true love you don't hold back your feeling. For example my parents, they told me that they fell for each other at first sight , at the 'lover's gazer'. Since that day they knew they were made for each other and years laters they did their 'things' and well, I am talking to you rigth now thanks to them."

"Whoa, that's awesome" I said surprise.

"yeah, but not everyone have that luck." Toby said sadly.

"Oh, Toby. Are you still sad because she rejected you?" ken asked.

" I though she was my soul mate but, I guess she didn't though the same" Toby replieded

"What girl?" I asked

"Oh, you should know her, she is in your classroom. Her name is Marzia" Ken said

"Marzia? I haven't seen her yet." I said

"What!? she is your classroom and you haven't see her? Jaja!" Ken asked surprise and then laugh.

"Speaking of the devil" Toby stuttered. Suddenly two girls enter the store giggling and smile. One have medium black hair and the other one long brown hair with tones of blonde on the tips of her hair. The brown hair girl gave me a stare and smirk as she wink at me with her rigth eye, and then walk away and sat down on a table nearby ours but not next to. She was cute but not my type, she was using to much eyeliner if you ask me.

"Whoa!, did you see that?" Ken asked

"see what?" I asked in return

"She completly you check out!"

"Really?, well it doesn't matter my heart it's already taken" i replied but I didn't expected what happend next.

"What?" I widdened my eyes, I reconize that voice. It wasn't toby's or ken's voice, it was Cry's. I look at him and saw thet he was taking the seat next to Toby."What are you talking about?" Cry asked.

"um... um... T-t-that my hat is already taken!" I replieded nervously. Will he believe that? I hope so.

"Oh, so who take your hat?" he asked

"What hat?" I asked. Then it hit me, I am so dumb sometimes."Oh!, you mean the hat!. K-ken have it"

"Y-yeah, I have it" I look at ken and make signs of 'change the subject'. Thanks god he understood me. "So cry, why did you come? I though you wouldn't make a step in that place after what happend-" Cry suddenly stand up from his seat and started to walk away and exit the store.

"What was that!?" I asked confused.

"You don't know?, I mean, he didn't told you anything?" Ken said.

"Know what? What happend?"

"I don't think it's right if we tell you. You should ask him" Toby said

"Ok, i will go and ask him. See you guys later" I said and leave the store but before I could ken stop me and whisper on my ear.

"You could make a move if you want" I look at him and saw that he was smirking.

"Ken! I am going to have a serious talk with him, not to flirt!"

"Ok, ok. Just go lovie-dovie"

Sometimes He is so unbelievable, but he can be a good friend and Toby too. I exit the store but cry was nowhere to be seen, he might be in the bus, I though. I start walking toward the bus and step in , but he wasn't there either, so I step out of the bus and look around one more time, but still, he was nowhere to be found. Damn, Where could he be? Instead of find cry , I find Cry's friend standing outside the store and decided to ask them where could cry be.

"Red! Have you seen cry?" I asked her as I approach her.

"Actually, now that you asked, I saw him leave the store and if I am not wrong going to the backside of the store." She said.

I quickly went to the direction she told me. Now that I realized, there's a lot of trees in this place, I guess we are closer the camp now. When I entered the backside of the store, I saw Cry sitting against the wall, he looked so... sad. I don't like to see him like that, he looked so...

"Pewds, What are you doing here?" Cry asked, cutting me off of my thoughs.

"W-well, if you leave store like that I would be very worry." I said and started to walk toward him and then sit nex to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you like that, I just-" At that moment-even me- we didn't notice we were too close until we face each other. Even with the mask on his face, I could still see part of his cheeks and, he was blushing? Does that means that he likes me? No, I can't jump in conclusion too fast but, that doesn't mean that i can't try, right?

He looks away and start to sttuter things while he play nervously with his thumbs. I smirked, this could be my chance. With my right hand I gently put my hand on Cry's jaw make him face me while with my left hand, I Grab Cry's waist and pull him closer to me. To be honest, I was kinda scare that he might reject me but I needed to know if he felt the same way. We stare at each other for a moment and I couldn't hold it anymore, I lean closer to him and our foreheads were touching. Then he puts his hands on my chest and start sliding them up until both of his hands conects on my neck pulling me even more close to him. I could feel his minty scent, his breath against were so close, so close!

"Pewds! Cry! Where are you?" Someone yelled. shit! I was so close to feel those lips against mine, damn it!

I sighed. I star to release cry from my hands. But then my eyes widen as he suddenly pull me closer to him and kiss me on my left cheek. I was so shock that I couldn't even move.

_Wake up, Felix!_

I was just going to hug him so I could feel his body, feel him, and never pull apart. But when I was going to he release me, he stand up and star to walk away, leaving me surprised for what just happend.

"Aren't you coming?" Cry asked. I look at him quite astonished but then smirk. I stand up from the floor and start exit the place. Just when I was passing next to him, I don't know why but, I spank softly on his butt and whisper on his ear.

"Let's go, baby"

This was going was going to be an exciting weekend, nothing wrong could happend... Right?


	7. Chapter 7: The Camp part 3

**_Cry's_**** POV.**

I stood there, froze. Then I snapped. Pewds and I get out of the backside of the store and saw that Scott and, I don't remenber well his name, Ken? I guess , were waiting for us on the entrance of the store while everyone else where stepping up the buses. Suddenly, pewds started to walk faster toward the other guy,"Ken!" he almost yell, I could heard frustration on his voice. They started to talk but it seen more like if they were arguing, I was going to interrupt them but then Scott grab my wrist.

"Let them talk, looks like they are going to take some time." Scott said. I hesitated but decided to head back to the bus.

"Ok, let's go." We both started to walk.

"So, What were you two doing?" Scott asked, breaking the silence. I blushed, remenbering that moment when I was with pewds. We were so close. And then the moment when he spank me, he touched my butt! I feel my cheeks blushed harder and harder. I looked away.

"N-nothing, just chatting. Why do you ask?"

"For nothing, Why do YOU ask?" Scott replied. I realized that we were already on the entrance of my bus. The though of pewds travel my mind again. I was frustated. why couldn't they search for us a little bit later.

"God damn you, Scott" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing, see you later!" I quickly step up on the bus.

I sat down on my seat and look for my iPod. Thanks God I recharge it last night. I put on my headphone which was black with silver stripes; my mother gave it to me when I was 14, a year before 'the accident' happend. I treasure it a lot, she is my only family now and I haven't seen my father in years. I sighed then closed my eyes. There's nothing better than the sound of metalcore on the morning.

I feel movements on my legs and open my eyes, it was pewds trying to get to his seat. I adjust myself so he could past, then he sat. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the music. And i could have enjoy it more if pewds wouldn't have take off my headphones.

"What are you hearing?" he said and put on the headphones."Damn. They sound angry. What's this?" he asked taking the headphones off.

"I-It's metalcore" I replied nervously.

"But you told me you like electro house and that kind of stuff"

"AND metalcore too."

"Why didn't you told me?" He asked

"I-I though you were going to judge me" I said shyly, looking away. Then pewds hand reach my jaw and make me face him.

"Cry, you should know that i wouldn't jugde you for your likes. I like you for the way you are." My eyes widden when he say this. Does he knows what he just said? Maybe he just mean it as a friend, but... If he just wanted me as a friend, he wouldn't have tried to kiss me. Or maybe it was just impulse? I don't know, we need to talk about it later, but I don't want to make things awkward now. I realized that I was staring at pewds, and suddenly he lean his face close to mine. I was going to do the same but It hit me... _We are on the bus! _I quickly back away from him. He first seen confused but then he realized.

"I-I am s-sorry, I-" he stuttered while he blushed, his face pure red like a tomato, looking away from me and removing his hand from my jaw.

"Don't worry..." I said. he accommodate himself on his seat and gave me my headphones. I take a look around and fortunately no one was looking at us but I still felt someone gaze burn on me. I didn't know why I felt like this. I shook my head. There's no way someone saw us, the back of the chair was high enough to cover our heads and the two girls sitting next to us were to concentrated in their conversation.I sigh in relief.

Pewds and I didn't talk for the rest of the ride but sometimes we exchanged glare, making me blush while just he just smirk. After 20 minutes of exchanging glares and awkwardness we finally get to our destination. The bus stopped and everyone step out of it. The first thing I saw were two trunks uprightly with a sign on the top which said 'Welcome to Elwood camp'. Next to it, was a wooden sign with a big map of the place. Farther to the left, were two building. The small one was some kind of bathroom, divided in two, one for men and the other one for women. The other building, which was bigger, looked like some kind of office, I think it's like a reception.

"woah" I said surprise as I approach the sign. This place has change a lot since the last time I came in here. The last time I came here this place was so small, there were like 20 small cottages and a small theater near them. But now, this place was too goddamn big!

Now the place was divided in two big areas and between them was the theater, pretty big by the way. There is also some sort of 'peace garden' that also connect with both areas and the theater but they weren't that close. Respecting to the beach, both areas have paths that lead to the beach. And finally, there was a huge cafeteria for both areas. I look at my surroundings. I can't believe I didn't notice it before, we weren't the only school in here, there was another school in here. Maybe that was the reason why they expand the camp. I kept looking at the map, looking for the bathroom or something similar.

"Ryan?" someone asked. I look at my left and see a man with pure black hair like the coal and dazzling emerald eyes, and he was taller than me. He looked familiar to me, but I didn't know from where.

"Do I know you, sir?" I asked. His eyes widened at my question, he look hurt.

"You don't remenber me, right?" I nod.

Suddenly, he grab my wrist and take me to the small building and we both enter the men bathroom. He softly push me against the wall and take both of my wrist and lift them up and putting them up as well. With his free hand, he take my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Who are you?" I demand while I struggle for freedom.

"You really don't remenber me, right?" I asked and I nodded. "Maybe this make you remenber me"

And then, he crashed lips against mine. I widened my eyes at the sudden action and quickly started to struggle more and more. But the kiss felt so... nostalgic. Like, if I have done this before with him. I notice that my wrist were already free and his new free hand was on the back of my head, making the kiss deeper. I finally had my hands free, I finally had my chance to set me free, but I couldn't. I was too shocked. I still couldn't process what was happening. Then it hit me. I quickly remove my lips from his. Bad choice. He start planting soft kisses on my cheek, then he started to get lower, reaching my neck. I snapped. I quickly pushed him away. Our gaze meet each other.

"Now you remenber" he smirk.

"That wasn't necesary" I hissed with angry while he step back.

"Oh come on, you are not going to tell you didn't enjoy it."

"I didn't. And what are you doing here?" I demand

"I work here, and you?"

"School trip"

"And what's up with that mask?" He asked, curiosity filling his voice. I sighed.

"Things have change since you left, Kevin"

"So," he said while he take my hand and give me a soft kiss in it."What do you want to do later?" then he smirk.

"What? Kevin we are-" I try to say as I take a step away from him.

"You know, what we can talk about it on lunch time. See you later" he said and exit the bathroom.

What the fuck just happend here!? I need to get out of here, and quickly. I need to define, clarify this and tell him we are over, i mean, I like pewds. When I finally exit the bathroom, I head back to our group and the teacher was explaining things about the activities and stuff. But I didn't even pay attention, I was too ditract because of the past events. The only thing that I could is that we needed to walk like 20 minutes to get to the second area, which was the farthest. We take our stuff on the bus and finally, we start walking.

After 10 minutes of walking, I could take it anymore, my legs were burning of tireness. I support myself on the nearest tree I could find and stop walking. My breathing was too heavy and was too axhausted to keep walking. I feel someone clap my shoulder and I raise my gaze, to see pewds standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Cry? you look tired." he said, cocern traveling his gaze.

"Yeah. I just need to rest, that's all." I said between gasps.

"Don't lie to me, you are almost dying of tireness. Let me help you"

"No, I'm ok-" Without realizing it, he suddenly lift me up and start walking, carrying me in bridal style."P-pewds!?, w-what are you doing?"

"Don't you see, I am carrying you"

"but pewds, I-"

"EP!, I won't accept a no for an answer" then he lean closer to my ear and whisper:"you should hold on tight"

"What? What are you- AHH!" he was already running like there was no tomorrow. "What are you doing!?"

"Catching up with the others, what else?"

"That doesn't mean you have to run like a crazy maniac!" I felt my body falling down and I quickly wrap my arms around pewds neck and he lift me up again.

"I warn you" he said and chuckle.

He kept running and we were almost catching up with the others. Damn, I didn't know we were that far. When we finally did some poeple were giving us weird looks, others were chuckling and others just ignore us. The looks makes me feel uncomftorable, i mean, we are not together. That thought make me a little sad, but that's reality. Wait, why is pewds still running?

"Pewds, we already catch up with everyone, there's no need to keep running..." he didn't respond, instead he just chuckle. What is he doing? As he kept running and running, we were passing everyone, even the teachers and they notice this. "Kjellberg!, What the hell are you doing!?" one of the teachers yelled. The teacher had a southern accent, if I am not wrong I think it was Mr. Williams, our P.E teacher. "Pewdie, you should stop" I warn him. He suddenly started to slow down. "What's wrong?" I asked nervouly. I look forward and I saw the path divided in two. There were arrow-shaped signs. Each one pointing opposite ways. The one on the left said 'area 1' and the one on the right side said 'area 2'.

"I will ask you two question." now he is facing me."First, Do you remember which area are we supposed to stay?"

I shook my head. "You didn't pay attention, right?" giving him a look of -really?-

"Hey! for what I see, you didn't pay any attention either" he said defensively. "But I think they said somthing about area 2, so I think it's there."

"Ok."

"Oh, and second," he lean his face close to mine." Do you want me to put you down?" he said in a more deep voice. I could feel my cheeks burn. But replied with a smirk.

"No. I am very cozy in your arms" I replied while with my right hand, forefinger, I stroke seductively his chest. His eyes widen a bit, but he looked more pleased than surprised.

"As you wish, honey" and then he started to run again but then I remenber. _honey..._

"h-h-honey!? why d-" unexpectedly, he stopped and put me down in front of him, face to face. Each hand on my biceps, making me even more nervous. It makes so nervous that I started to do the same things I always do in this kind of situations; first, I looked away from the person. Second, I intertwine my hands and start to play with my thumbs. And third, I always stammer random words and this happend when I try to say something but I can't find the words.

Then, he release on of his hand from my biceps and lead it to my chin and slowly lift it up, making me face him. I was really nervous but you what, fuck it. I have been waiting for that kiss all morning, so I get on my tiptoes and put my hands on his chest, close my eyes and pounce myself toward him. It felt... weird? what the hell? I open my eyes and they widened in embarrastment. he chuckle and I quickly gave steps back but pewds grab both of my wrist so I couldn't escape.

"That was cute. But next time aim to my lips and not my nose." he said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, you are just laughing because I was the one who aim wrong"

"yeah, but like I said it was cute. This time let me guide you this time, ok?"

"ok" I replied softly closing my eyes, waiting for his lips. Now I could feel his breath against mine. Finally I would feel those lips pressing mine. But It was interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his voice and ask:

"Do you both need some help?"

That voice... god damn it. We were so close, again. and why, presicely now, he decided to show up now. I tense up. What if he pewds about the kiss? He would never talk to me again, it was against my will, but who knows?

"We don't need help, thanks" pewdie replied, frustation on his voice.

"So Ryan, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Kevin asked, completely ignoring what just pewdie said. I tense up even more. What am i going to do?

"I am Felix. And who are you?" pewds demand, releasing my wrists.

"I am Kevin." _please don't said it. _"I am Ryan's ex boyfriend."

Shit.


	8. Update Time!

So, sorry if thought is this was a chapter, really sorry.

Um, the reason why I haven't update for almost 3 weeks- I think they were 3 weeks, I don't know - is because I had tests for 2 weeks and then the next week was free (one week of vacation). I reaaally thought that I was going to end the chapter on that free week, but I didn't ._.

You my friend, yes you, the one who is reading this right now, you should know that I am a really LAZY person. Maybe, the laziest person in the world. But don't worry, I have like the half of the chapter done and I am still working on it.

Also, I have been thinking on others ideas to make others pewdiecry fanfics. Here they are:

1. I have been thinking on this one for almost 3 months and I think it could be interesting. The title it's "Far, Far Away…". It's about Fantasy, secrets, betrayal and obviously romance. I can't tell you more because I don't want to make spoilers. *cough*DRAGONS*cough*

2. Well, I am going to be completely honest, I don't even have a concrete plot for this one. I just know it´s going to be about vampires.

3. I don't have a title yet but going to be about music, specifically a band, a rock band. Not heavy metal of course but now that I think about it, it could be hilarious. But I am thinking in something more like alternative rock.

That's all I have for now. What do you think, should I try it? I don't know. Well, that's all for today. Bye and I hope you are having a fluffy day!

-PaleWhiteAngel.

P.S: Oh! I almost forgot something… What do you think of Kevin? - the character of course-. He is going to be like my own character in my pewdiecry fanfics. I wish I could draw and create a devianArt account and show you kind of how he looks.


	9. Chapter 8: The Camp part 4

Pewds POV

"I am Kevin." The guy grinned."I am Ryan's ex-boyfriend." I froze. Jealously runs through my entire body. I looked at cry, he was just as froze as me. Without looking at me, he cling his hand on my shirt.

"I-I... T-this..." He stuttered. I grabbed his hand and with my thumb I softly stroke his hand, and gave him a faint smile even if he couldn't see me. Then I looked straight into Kevin's eyes and said with an indifferent look.

"So?" I said to the guy named Kevin. Cry quickly lift his face up, surprised. Maybe he though I was going to be angry which I am not, maybe jealous but not angry. "Let's get out of here"

"Aww... Leaving me so soon, Ryan?" Kevin started to walk toward us and then stopped in front of me and beside of cry. Suddenly he grabbed cry's shoulder and push him against his body, making cry totter and forcing him to hang on kevin's chest, our hands already separated, otherwise cry could have fall. Is he trying to make me rage?. "Ryan, why don't you tell him about those wonderful years that we spent together? best three years ever by the way..." he said while he smiked.

"K-kevin let me go" cry said, he was clearly comfortless. I felt the anger boil my veins, I definitely don't trust this guy, at all.

"Let him go, NOW." I demanded, grabbing him from his sweater. His grip on cry's shoulder weakend, almost freeing him.

"And who are you to order me what to do with him?" kevin hissed. I looked at cry and gave him a gesture of 'stand back'. He seen confused but he did. I sighed, I hope I don't regret this. Then I looked at kevin again.

My fist met his face, finally, releasing cry. I thought I used the strength enough to knock him down, but unfortunately, he just made a few steps backward. "Upss, my hand slipped on your face". I said sarcastically apologizing. He touched his jaw, the place where I hit him, then he looked at me and chuckled."What are you laughing at?"

"Is that all you got, pretty boy?" Suddenly, he grab me by my sweater and crash me against the nearest tree. Shit, this guy is fast. "Do you want to know how does it feels a real punch?" I try to struggle but he lifts my body up. It was pointless to try at this moment. He lifts his fist, ready to commit his act. I close my eyes, ready for the impact. And then, it happen. One, two, three hits. I almost faint but cry's voice bring me back to reality.

"Stop!" cry yelled, shaking kevin's body. But in the middle of that, kevin's elbow crashed on cry's face, throwing him to the ground. My eyes widen and kevin stopped hitting my face.

"you, motherfucker!" I shouted. I took this chance and kicked him on the stomach with all the strenght I had. He release the grip on my sweater, making me fall to the ground. Damn, he is not just fast but also strong. As soon as I stood up, the pain started to spread out, not just my face, but also all over my head. But the place where it hurt the most, was my nose. My view became blurred.

My vision was a mess and my head hurt like hell, I think I'm going to faint. Great. Damn it, this is not the time for that. Soon enough I started to see clearly and looked for cry. My eyes widen, again. That bastard was aproaching him. then he kneel down and he was this close to touch him.

"Don't you dare touch him, asshole!" I shouted. He twist his head to look at me and he was going to stand up but cry's hand stopped him. He kneel down again and it looks like they were exchanging words. He stood up.

"Are you sure?" he said to cry.

"Yeah. Now get the hell out of here before you get in trouble I you always used to." Cry said. Kevin started to walk away.

The pain in my head started to appear again and it became worse. I couldn't handle the pain and my legs became weak, making me fall to my knees. I felt my sticky blood drain from my nose. Fantastic. Maybe that bastard broke my nose. My view was chaos.

"Pewds?, Pewds!?. Hang on! Please!" And finally, I faint.

Drops, drops and more drops. It was everything I could hear as I recover awareness, and it sounds heavy, really heavy. It seems like it's raining pretty hard. And, to add, I was starting to feel the coldness of the rain. I made a slight movement and felt a warm blanket covering my body that it might have been there for a while, if I come to think of it. I took the edge of the blanket and covered my almost my whole body and Moved it to one side, half of my face touching the pillow. But, when my nose grazed the pillow I flinched in pain. "Mhnn." I groaned and finally I open my eyes.

The first thing I did was to sit down at the edge of the bed and the pain suddenly subsided. Delicately, I touched my nose and notice that it has some bandages all over it. It even has some gauzes on both holes of my nose. I slowly stood up and stretched my arms and then my legs. The second thing that I did was to explore what it looks like my cottage. Next to my bed was a small furnishing with three drawers; on the wall that is adjacent to the bed, is a big window, the french style, obviously with curtains. On the other side of the room was a big closet, literally covering all the wall. On the next wall were two doors, one that was on the middle of the wall and the other was closer to the right corner so it was in front of my bed. I'm guessing the one on the corner could be the bathroom. I head up to the door so I could examine my face better. I reach the door, but before I opened it, I heard someone humming. Then it started to sing.

~There is love burning to find you. Will you wait for me?~

~WILL YOU BE THERE!?~

He shouted the last sentence in a very exaggerated way. I chuckled. But I admit it sound awesome and for what I heard it was a man. It was the most melodic voice that I have heard in my entire life. I decided to open the door, wanting to see the person who own that marvelous voice. Obviously, I didn't think it twice. Obviously, I didn't even though that there was a stranger in my bathroom. And obviously, I didn't expected to see someone else's ass. I was shocked, really shocked. The man in front of me turned his head to look at me and I clearly recognized the mask.

"P-P-Pweds!?" And that voice too.

I was speechless. If this was a movie I would have laugh my ass of, but this is not a movie. This not a god damn movie!. Cry immediately wrapped his lower body with the towel that was holding on his right hand as I step back and slammed the door in front of me. With my right hand still on the handle I slipped my left hand over my hair, trying to think what the hell just happened and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, I had a first look to myself and I noticed I wasn't wearing my light blue and white striped sweater, jeans and white sneakers. Instead, I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and white long pants. Both of the shirt and pants were bulky .When the heck did I change my clothes?

Suddenly the handle that I was holding disappeared from my hand, revealing me a now dressed Cry. He was wearing a big green diver, white sweater and big green pants, they looked pretty were both silent. None of us spoke anything. I decided to break the silence. I looked straight into his 'eyes' and said.

"I am sorry. I should have knock or something. I am really sorry." Cry remained silent. It was killing me. I needed to know if he was mad or not. But all I got was his silence. He didn't say anything.

"Let me think for a moment, ok?" He finally replied as he head to the bed, sit on the edge of it and sank the rest of his body on it, with his arms scattered. I approached the bed and sat next to him. I was worry, nervous, anxious... I turn my body toward cry, climbing my legs and sitting cross legged.

"Are you mad?" I finally asked.

"I'm not mad, I am just..." he paused. Then he lifted his back and sat just like me. Cross legged, his body and gaze toward me." embarrased. I mean," he sighed. "You saw my butt." He said monotonically. I chuckled at the way he said it.

"So, you are are not mad?" I asked again, assuring me.

"No Pewds, I am not mad." he said a little bit annoyed becuase I asked again.

But I couldn't care less at the moment, I was so relief, so happy that he wasn't mad at me. So happy that you could clearly see that I bouncing in the bed from excitement. And I just notice that the rain stop, cool!

"Pewds, what are you doing?" he asked, with a smile forming on his lips.

Those lips.

I don't know why but, I suddenly felt the urge to hug him, like if something came over, more like an impulse and in the end, i did. Well, let's say I got a little bit carried away at the action. I hugged him with the enough force to make us both fall on the bed, me on top of Cry. My arms trapped between his back and the bed.

"P-pewds?" I felt my cheeks get warm. I didn't respond or even move.

I honestly thought that he was going to push away or something like that but instead he... hugged me back, tightly. Pressing his body against mine, exposing his neck to me. I took a deep breathe.I could smell his scent, his smell, his perfume, his everything. I wanted to taste it, savor it, devour it; take him right here and now but, I don't think right now would be the fitting time for that. I don't want to make that kind of step at least that we are officially together. But I can't help it, it's so tempting. Like if his body was calling me, I can't hold it anymore. My mouth approach his neck.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

I groan from frustation. "Good Lord!" I gumbled with annoyance as I departed from cry and head to the door to open it, just to see a girl standing there with some clothes and a pair of shoes. I also notice that she had the same green big diver and pants, bulky as well .Now that I examine the clothes... those are mine!

"Um, ah, t-these are yours." the girl stuttered and shyly hand me the clothes. I took both of the clothes and shoes. "T-the teacher also said that you two should go to eat something, so..."

"It's that everything you have to say?" Damn, I think I said that I little bit harsh.

"yeah." she said, sadness dangling on her voice. I think I hurt her.

"I didn't mean to hu-"

"It's ok, It's ok. I think I should be going now." She paused. "I am Marzia by the way, nice to meet you. Bye!" And with that said she left. Now that I think about it she looks familiar but I don't remenber. The long bright brown hair, the heap of eyeliner. Oh! Now I remenber, she is the one who wink me on the store next to the gas station. So, that means that she is the same marzia who rejected Toby? Whoaw .Upsss. Meh, I can apologize with her later.

Cry's POV.

Felix looked very happy right now. I can tell because he was literally bouncing for what it seems happyness? excitment? I don't know. I found it funny because he looked like child waiting for his candy, like a cute little puppy waiting for his reward, or something like that. I chuckled at my just looked so happy. "Pewds? What are you doing?" I asked.

But suddenly my smile vanished and is replaced with a blush covering my entire face. "P-pewds" I stuttered. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to burst. He was so close, too close! But he was so... soft. I wanted to feel the softness of his body and, I did. I embrace his body. Both of my hands rubbing that comfy back of his. Feeling the warmness that his body emanated, making me feel even more cozy and driving off the coldness that the rain left. I took another breathe. I don't want this moment to end, never. I could feel my face get even more dark and my eyes widen as well when I felt a warm breath graze against my neck, sending goosebumps through my spine. Is he going to-

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Someone knock the door. Pewds groaned, for what I could hear, in annoyance and managed to set free both of his arms and stood up to answer the door, leaving me isolated on the lonely bed. I sighed, still lying down on the bed. This is kind of frustating, unfair, unjust. This was the third time where we were alone and that we were kind of interrupted. Is this some kind of sign That I am not seeing? I can be really 'slow' when it comes to that kind of things. And, if is, then...

"So Cry," he paused then sighed. "How did I get change?"

I quickly sat on the edge of the bed, shocked at the question. Oh. Shit. Why did he had to ask that? and now? Why now? WHY? God damn it. God fucking damn. With just remenbering what happen before I could tell my face was burning. I-I just can't tell him, it's too embarrasing.

"Um, Cry? Are you okay?" I snapped.

"S-sure." I just can't, maybe if I distracted him. Oh yeah! I stood up and went to the giant closet and open it. Once open I took both of the diver and long pants, both of them baggy by the way, and lead them to pewds. "Here." I said without making eye contact.

"What's this?" he said while he takes the clothe. For a brief moment our hands touched and it felt like a spark trying to set fire. Then it came cold again when our hands were no longer touching each other. "Earth calling Cry! Are you feeling okay buddy?" He asked concerned.

"I-I am fine. Um, This clothe it's for if we get lost, which I doubt but, and also so the employers know from which area we are and stuff lie that. Well, I didn't understand to much what they try to tell but,"

"Or maybe you didn't pay attention again..."

"Pewds!" I pouted but obviously he didn't take me serious becuase I was actually holding my laughter. "Anyway, I think we should go to the cafeteria. If you don't mind I would like to go first, you just need to follow the signs if you don't know where to go." With that said I head to the door to exit the cottage but I was stop by pewds hand grabbing mind. I looked at him."Is there a problem, friend?"

"You haven't answer my question." he said firmly. Not Again. Well, I don't have another choice. With my free hand I started tickling pewds sides. He inmediately release my hand and hugged his body trying to hold his laugh. His laugh is kinda... unique. It's like a hearing a retarted hyena. "S-stop it!, p-please, cry. Hahaha!". I couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing with him. I kept tickling him and his face was all red from laughing and finally tumbled to the floor. I took this opportunity and exited the cottage.

I ran and ran, and now I could see the cafeteria. but something stopped me, Kevin. I approached the entrance of the cafeteria, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Just when I was going to enter the place but suddenly I dashed into someone. I looked at the person and frowned.

"I am sorry, I-" He said but I cutted him.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled but I dragged people's attention. I took him by his wrist and taked him away from the entance. "What do you want?" I harshly asked.

"I want to apologize." He replied.

"Is that all you want?" Then he sighed.

"No." What?

"No? what els-?" Without realizing it I was already inside of the cafeteria, sitting and eating, with Kevin. Great. All I want it´s to be far away from him but look at me now, eating with him. I sighed.

"Are you alright? You haven't touched your sandwich." How can he...

"How can you be so calm? Since this morning, you... Why are you acting like if nothing happen? How can you do that?" He put his sandwich on the plate and looked at me. His gaze was so intense, it felt like if he was piercing me with his gaze, it leave me breatless. I looked away from him, my cheeks getting warm for no reason. He softly captured my face with his hand and made look at him again. He caressed my cheek with his thumb, barely touching my scar. But what made my eyes widen was the tear that escaped Kevin's left eye. "W-why are you crying?" I was shocked. He never cries, never. But there was one time, when his parents got divorced. he looked so fragile and now he looks just like that. At that time I hated to see him like that and, unfortunately, for what I am feeling right now, I still hate it.

"Do you thing that I am calm? I wished that night have never happened..." He said between sobbings. I lean in and hugged him.

"I wished that too, Kevin. I wished that too..." We stayed like that for a moment then pulled away and looked at each other's face. I wiped Kevin's tears from his face and gave him a small smile. Kevin oppened his mouth to say something but hesitated.

"Ryan, There's something really important that I need to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?" I asked with my curiosity getting over me.

"It's about _that night_. Actually, I didn-"

"Kevin! Come here right now!" And old man shouted. Kevin sighed. He stood up and said...

"I have to go but I if don't see you on the rest of the day let's reunite tomorrow night, at midnight."

I frowned. "Why midnight?"

"So we will be not be interrupted." he smirk and left.

**No one's POV.**

Moments later after what happend in the cafeteria, Felix finally approached it and looked for Cry. When he found him he stopped for a moment and examined him. Cry looked _off_. And in a very deep thought. Felix sat next to him and patted his shoulder and flinched, waking up from his thoughts and coming back to reality. Felix asked him if he felt alright and, obviously, cry responded that he was just fine. Felix also noticed that there were two plates, both we two sandwich in it. The one in front of cry was intact and the one next it was half-eaten. Cry offered Felix the one that was intact and ate the one that was half-eaten. The blonde man gladly aceppted, after all, he was ate in silence, but it wasn't comfortable, it was rather awkward.

"It's everything alright?" The blonde man asked many times bt the only answerd that he get was an off "Yeah". Felix started to get worried. Cry didn't seen as cheerful as before. Maybe something happend before he came here, The blonde man thought. _Kevin. _That was the first thing that came into his head. He looked around, searching for that bastard but, he didn't find any signal of him. Maybe he was overreacting.

Regarding to Cry, he felt that his head was a mess, not phsically but emotionally. He hates Kevin, or maybe he doesn't? He buried those feelings he had for him a long time ago, at least that's what Cry thought. He just can't, after all, Cry likes Felix. But, what happens if... If Felix was just one of those crushs that fades with the time? No, Cry knew that he had to move on. But, he also knew it was going to be difficult with Kevin around. The image of his brother popped into his mind. He miss him so much. So much That it actually hurts.

The blonde man noticed that the masked man was in some kind of deep thought, but of the good ones. How did the blonde man notice? Because the masked man was slightly shaking. Felix patted the brunnette on his shoulder and once again asked. "Are you sure everything it's alright?" Cry gave a shaky sigh and respond. "No." Felix became worry. Felix then thought, 'there is a peace garden in here, right?'. He then stood up. Cry looked at Felix in confusion. "Follow me" The blonde man said. Cry was confused but agreed.

They both exited the cafeteria, not even bothering for the food anymore. Once they actually went out Felix stopped for a moment, blind by the sun, then they keep walking. Felix followed the sign that lead him the their destiny but Cry still didn't know where were they going. When they arrive, both of their mouth fell to the ground. The place, the site, the view was... gorgeous.

The place was full of every kind of flower you would like to see. Lilies, roses, carnations, sunflowers, and more. To the surroundings were big trees and between some of them were hammocks tied up, and it gave to all the place some kind of circular form. There were also wood bench at every corner. In the middle of all was a small and chubby tree. But what made the place even more beautiful was the sun of the evening made the place almost glow.

Felix noticed that there was a photo hanging on the tree and he decided to approach it. Once in front of it, he examined it. It was the photo of a boy. A boy with short, straight and oak brown hair. The boy also have bright cobalt blue eyes. Below the photo was a small metal right-angled thing with some thing typed on it.

_In memory of Jack Terry. 1998-2011_

Felix's eyes widen. "Do you remenber when I told you that I didn't have a brother?" The brunnette asked beside him. His voice sound so broken, like if it was warning the blonde man that the masked man was going to collapse. Felix turn his head to looked at Ryan and said man did the same. "I lied." The brunnette respond to his own question. Then the brunnette approached the tree and sat next to it, resting his back against it. Felix did the same and sat next to Ryan, closer than he thought. Then the blonde man did something that the brunnette didn't expected. Felix hugged Ryan, tighly, and whispered on his ear. "Let them flow."

Cry knew what he meant but, he didn't like the idea that much. Even if his nickname was 'Cry'. But Cry couldn't hold it anymore and let the tears stream clinging his hands on Felix's sweater while the other man carefully rubbed the masked man's back. He cried, cried and cried until the blonde man noticed that the sound of sobbing disappeared. "Cry?" Felix called but no answered was heard. He slightly shook his shoulder but, again, no answered was heard.

"He might be sleeping" Felix thought. He didn't wanted to wake the man beside him. So he decided to take a nap as well. The sunset made this place looked so calm, so peaceful. And fresh air harmonized perfectly with the view. It was the perfect place to read or just to chill. He rested his head against the other man and fell into a quick nap.

The first one to wake was the blonde man, he wasn't that sleepy after all. He looked at Cry, he was still sleeping. He also noticed that it was at night because everything was dark. The only source of light proceed from the tree they were sleeping. Felix thought that it was better to head back to cottage because it maight be more late he was thinking. He carefully stood up and then lift up Cry's body, carrying him in bridal style and head to the cottage. Once there, he mange to open the door and entered. Before he could put Cry on the bed he thought for a moment. The way they entered the cottage reminded him of when a couple of just married enter their brand new house. the thought make Felix blushed. Finally, Felix put Cry on the bed, change himself with something more comfortable and lay next cry. Hugging him and finally falling into a soundless sleep.

**A/N: Well, day one is finally done. I am sooo sorry for that long wait you have to suffer. I have school too, you know. And, this by far the longest chapter I have ever done in my entire life .I hoping you are liking this so far and obviously enjoing it too. I am going to be honest with you girls, I am not sure when I am going to update every chapter. School it's being a bitch sometimes and when it isn't I am busy with some other stuff OR I am being lazy ._. God damn my lazyness sometimes. That and I want to make the chapter well done. That's all for now, I hope you are having a fluffy day! And a nice day too...**


	10. On-Hold

Well, just like you can see on the tittle and I am really sorry for, this. There are two reasons.

**First, **I started exams since, yesterday (Monday.)

**And second, **(and personally the main reason) the battery of my battery, emm, how can I say this, it "toasted". It doesn't work anymore and all I have it's my mother's laptop which she use for work. that means that I can't use it until she gets home. AND that means that I can't use until, we could say, 8 or 9 p.m

This On-hold thing will long last at least two weeks or maybe more. Again, I am sorry. Thaye, girl, please don't kill me. I know I have "tease" you before and I apologize for that, I didn't meant to :) NUTELLAeevee (Guest) Don't worry I won't give up ;) And if for some reason I decide to stop this fanfic I would told you beforehand. Oh! Something that I forgot... If you are wondering what song was Cry singing on chapter 8 it was **My curse **from **Killswitch** Engage, It's one of my favorite songs but if you don't like it's okay. Everyone have their own taste. If you are interested you can check.

Something else! Do you like the new cover? I made it myself. I know it's not professional but I wanted something made by myself. At least I think it's... decent? yep!

Well, that's all for today, I hope you are having a fluffy day! (or night).

-PaleWhiteAngel.

P.D: I made the first chapter of Far, Far Away. If you are interested you can check and see if it is interesting enough for you. And tell if I should keep going with it (when I can).


End file.
